


Secret Photographs

by heavenzfiend



Category: AFTER L!FE: The Sacred Kaleidoscope | 애프터라이프: 소원을 담는 만화경!
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Photography, Secret Admirer, Secret Photographs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:07:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25402090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavenzfiend/pseuds/heavenzfiend
Summary: Capturing new sides of the manager with his secret snapshots brings joy to Theo but will they end with innocent gazing?
Relationships: Theo/Reader (Manager)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 76





	Secret Photographs

**Author's Note:**

> I got a request (from someone who wishes to remain anonymous) with a prompt of Theo taking secret pictures of MC without her knowing and him feeling happy whenever he’s able to capture a new side of her! It was a sweet prompt… which I now realize after I finished writing that I had somehow made it NSFW and a bit sad?! (These things tend to happen when I start writing *laughs*). Anyways, please enjoy what I came up with!

An unbidden smile forming on the manager’s face after her first sip of sweet caramel latte of the day, the slight lean of the manager’s body towards the alluring scent of freesias blooming in the gardens, and the inadvertent chewing of the manager’s lower lips as she read over the day’s shift logs were just some of the myriad captured images saved on the hard-drive of Theo’s smartphone, his private treasure trove. He doesn’t think anyone, including the subject of his attention, knew of the existence of these secretly and discreetly taken pictures— they were for his eyes only.

Capturing new sides of her like this through the lenses of his camera-phone gave him a sense of indescribable joy and imagining her going about her daily life blissfully unaware of his peculiar hobby made it all the more exhilarating. Whenever he felt down or needed a pick-me-up, the still images of his adorable manager never failed to uplift his spirits; it felt as if her radiant smile was aimed towards him or her body was leaning towards him as if it was drawn towards his scent instead of the flowers.

The pictures were especially useful during times like these, when he was lying in the comforts of his pristine bed with his phone being the single source of light illuminating the otherwise dark room. June’s snoring served as a tolerable backdrop, the pure-hearted friend unsuspecting as Theo slid his hand down the waistband of his pajama pants for some sinful nighttime activity.

It started off as a harmless hobby, simply capturing the transient moments of his heart’s obsession so he could find joy throughout the day, but all sense of innocence fled when he discovered the joys they could bring to him at night. What would his manager think of him if she knew of the things he did using her image and his overactive imagination?

His cock was still soft with the initial cup but it grew in size in no time at all. A loud sigh escaped him but he tried to keep his breathing under control lest he woke his roommate up.

His one hand made a languid up-and-down motion while the other hand scrolled through his photo gallery, seeing his manager in all sorts of situations. His mind warped her hands reaching for a cup of water as reaching for his hardness, to firmly grab it in her hands to aid him in his quest for satisfaction. 

The next picture of her sitting by the windowsill of the common area and simply reading a book was what most would call mundane, but Theo was focused on the plump lips of hers slightly open in concentration. There were so many things he could do to that mouth— so, so many things. But when he closed his eyes, he could hear those same lips whispering his name into his ears, cooing softly with need for his touches or moaning raspily with his rough treatment of her body as he left bruises on her fragile skin.

His grip tightened and his pace increased as the mental images became more and more vivid. The soft curtain of hair in the bright screen in front of him tickled his chest as she rocked against his body from above, riding his cock like a joyride. His delusions made him painfully hard. He almost wanted to laugh at himself for being so perverted. 

When he opened his eyes, he could almost _see_ her beautiful, naked figure, _feel_ her supple body with all its softness. His hardness was sensitive to his touch, warm and throbbing in his hand, but not quite enough— as if he needed something more, namely _her_.

It was as if he was her exclusive paparazzi, as if she was a celebrity and his sole purpose was to capture the unique moments of her daily life that would otherwise be fleeting and lost; she might as well have been a famous entity since everything about her intrigued him to the point of utter obsession. Discovering more about her character fueled every cell in his body and jolted his brain’s synapses into action.

Each captured snapshot gave him a unique trip, sometimes reminiscing on the happenings surrounding the exact moment of his hypothetical camera shutter, whereas sometimes offering him a brand new adventure where his mind ran free with the image of the manager doing whatever his mind willed her to do, as it was doing now.

With his release impeding close upon him, he imagined burying his face in between her legs and nuzzling against the gathered moisture there. He could easily bring her to completion with his tongue, if only she’d let him.

If only she knew how much he desired her.

But he couldn't scare her off quite yet, so he had been holding back for now. He certainly couldn’t let himself become a beast to claim her when she was not his to take. He had to wait for her to come to him and that was a painfully slow process of earning her trust and love, which he would gladly endure since this was their afterlife and they both had all the time in the universe for exploration of their desires— well, until either of them fulfilled their wish but that was a minor detail he’d rather not think about at this time.

Theo tossed his phone to his side where it landed next to his pillow with a thud. By now, he didn’t need the distractions of the bright screen at all. The ingredients needed for ecstasy were all in his head; they always had been.

He gave a single, restrained grunt as his hands got coated in his white load. He heard June shift slightly in bed and his eyes grew wide, holding his breath as he ceased all movement. However, his heavy-sleeping roommate resumed his soft snoring, indicating that he was once again, none-the-wiser. Breathing out a heavy sigh, Theo stared at the dark ceiling of his shared space. The image of his beloved manager was slowly dissipating into the night’s air.

He pumped hand sanitizer into his hands after discarding his used tissues and quietly headed to the washroom, all the while unable to chase away the encompassing feeling of emptiness and longing.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed what I came up with! Please let me know what you think. Have a wonderful day! :)


End file.
